


Wink If You’re Naughty

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Frank Iero, gerard way/frank iero - Freeform, handjobs, poor Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: In which Gerard has a bag that says “Wink if you’re naughty” and Frank’s a little shit that takes it to heart.This is,,,,highly slutty.





	Wink If You’re Naughty

Snow flurries fell rapidly from the sky, creating a thick curtain of blinding white covering exposed surfaces everywhere and stinging eyes sharply. 

Gerard watched the wintery landscape from the large window cut out into the side of the cream-coloured mall walls covered almost entirely with colourful flyers advertising some kind of Christmas sale. He frowned as the view parking lot became even less visible through the thick sheet of sleet building in the atmosphere.

A quickly-hardening layer of slush and ice was coating the cars' hoods as they paled under the frostbitten air, and Gerard couldn't help but to worry at his bottom lip as he thought about the windshield wipers of his new car...there would be no way they would work after that, and as a young adult fresh out of art college, there wasn't much money to spare.

The car was an impulse purchase anyway, and not the wisest one, seeing how terribly it was holding up against the December frost. He'd just bought it a few weeks ago from someone named Bob. He should have known there was a catch from the too-eager smile he wore, but shit, Gerard was still making stupid decisions this far into the future.

He sighed, he hadn't put winter tires on his car yet—they were expensive, and Gerard's part-time job working at the comic book store didn't pay nearly enough to justify buying something as extravagant as that. But he wasn't trying to get into a car accident either, his insurance was crappy and he really didn't need hospital bills furthering his debt. Student loans did that enough.

He decided he would probably have to take a taxi home, get his car pulled by his brother Mikey. Mikey wouldn't be happy to be pulled from his warm house and his soon-to-be-wife, but he had a towing line and was used to his less-prepared brother coming to him in times of need.

He shot Mikey a quick text, receiving a reply before he even pocketed his phone.

Mikey Way: Srly, Gee? ;(( ...I'll be there by 5, but stay there a little while, it's coming down pretty hard out there.

Gerard rolled his eyes, Mikey was always the over-protective, sensible one, even though he was younger. He wanted to leave right now to spite him, but after taking another glance outside, he decided Mikey was probably right.

Groaning, he made his way over to the food court. He might as well get a coffee while he waited; it'd been a good 4 hours since he'd last had one, and he started to feel the itch for the delicious rush of caffeine.

He ambled over to the nearest café, ordering a tall cup of coffee as he sat down at the barstools seated around a small raised table in the middle of the mall, just before the escalators, swinging his $3 shopping bag over the side of the chair.

He let out a soft moan at the first sip of coffee, the smell of java filling his nostrils as he inhaled deeply, feeling warmer already. He slid the sleeves of his knit grey sweater over his palms, nursing the cup in his hands, appreciating the much-welcome heat that was rare in the New Jersey frost season.

His eyes fluttered open, gazing lazily around the shopping centre, when he thought he saw a man winking at him. He squinted his eyes, certain it was just a nervous twitch he had caught in his peripheral vision that his lonely and easily confused self had mistook for a wink.

But then the man did it again, clear as day, and Gerard looked around for any potential people he may have been directing the action at, finding no one but the barista that looked like he was pushing seventy five years old.

Hell, knowing Gerard's track record as far as love life goes, it was more likely that this boy was flirting with the old man rather than Gerard himself.

He pointed his finger to his chest incredulously, as if to say, 'who, me?' and the boy let out a giggle before giving a little nod and a quirked up smile.

Gerard could tell he had a cute laugh, even from far away. He was attractive, no doubt, and appeared to be dressed in some kind of band shirt and black jeans, fluffy hair falling over a half-zipped up hoodie that only partially covered the ink adorning both his arms.

Somewhere between the wink and Gerard, (hopefully, but unlikely subtilely) admiring the boy, he had walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Gerard.

"I—why did you wink at me?" Gerard blurted out hardly a second after the boy had sunk into the cushy seat of the chair.

"Well, hello to you too!" the boy laughed. Gerard was right, he did have an adorable laugh.

Gerard flushed at his poor manners, "I—sorry, how are you? Who are you?" 

Immediately after the words came out of his mouth, he smacked his forehead with the flat of his palm, "I am so sorry, you see, I have ADD and sometimes I say stupid things, and fuck, I'm so sorry—" he babbled.

Shut the fuck up, Gerard! his mind urged, oh God, you just swore! What if he's a Mormon or something? 

But the boy seemed miraculously unfazed, just giggling again like a pothead, "It's okay, really. To answer your question, my name's Frank."

Gerard registered the name in his head. He had always thought of the name Frank as an old man's name, but suddenly, Frank sounded like the best name ever.

Gerard smiled at his lap, the boy looking at him expectantly before Gerard caught on, "Oh, right! I'm Gerard!" he held out his hand for Frank to shake.

Frank seemed amused, shaking his hand with a pleasantly firm grip, and Gerard took note of the careful tattoos inked over his back palm, appreciating them. Frank pulled his hand away shortly after, but let his fingers linger a second longer, leaving a tingly feeling in Gerard's hands he could only imagine to be alike to if he were to pour sparkling champagne through his veins.

"Well, Gerard," Frank said cutely, "to answer your other question, I'm doing fantastic now. It's not every day I see a cute boy."

Gerard looked around expectantly, "Where?"

Frank giggled again, lightly smacking him on the shoulder, "I meant you, silly!"

"Oh!" Gerard said, a blush spreading across his face, "oh."

Frank shook his head in amusement, sipping his own coffee that Gerard had somehow not noticed until now. Gerard never failed to notice coffee, he could smell it from a mile away.

"It's true, I don't normally wink at boys. Though, I have to admit, I was in some way forced to on this occasion, what, with your bag and all."

Gerard cocked his head, "My what?"

Frank carefully lifted something off the back of Gerard's chair, "Your bag."

Gerard frowned, confused. Then, Frank handed him the bag and it dawned on Gerard:

Wink If You're Naughty, read the bag.

Gerard looked up at Frank, who wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and smirked. Gerard took note of the lip ring that poked out of his bottom lip as he quirked the side of his mouth up, his stomach lurching slightly with attraction, a nervous giggle escaping his throat.

"So, you're naughty?" Gerard said without thinking, his sexual mind hijacking his sensible one. He cursed himself and the Freud theory quietly.

Frank's eyes glimmered playfully, "I'd say so. Then again," he said, leaning forward slightly, "I've never really gotten a second opinion."

Gerard felt his stomach tug again, the blood in his body arguing which way it would rush to, when Frank tactfully changed the subject.

"Hey, is this a copy of Batman?" Frank mused, seeing the title poking out from the bag that sat on Gerard's lap.

Gerard's face grew pink. Most people thought comics were silly. It was probably one of the many reasons Gerard was kind of an outcast in high-school, "Oh yeah, it's for my brother Mikey," he lied.

Frank nodded, "It's a really good comic book series, it's a shame you don't read them."

Gerard cursed to himself again, of course the one time he told someone he didn't like comic books, they just so happened to be a hot guy who liked them, "It's not actually for my brother," he admitted.

Frank smiled, "I know."

Gerard felt embarrassed knowing Frank had listened to him lie, knowing he wasn't being truthful. He couldn't help but wonder how much else Frank knew about him.

"I work at a comic book store actually," Gerard added dumbly, trying to fill the silence.

Frank smiled, "And you bought these from a different comic book store? Isn't that like forbidden?" 

Gerard laughed, "Don't tell my boss."

Frank giggled, surprising Gerard. He really made the cute boy laugh? His gaze fell back on Frank's tattoos, eyes running up and down every exposed surface of skin covered by ink. 

Gerard could tell from the way the designs bent into the cut-off of the sweater sleeve that his tattoos extended a lot further, but decided not to imagine it for the sake of his own sanity and boner-preventative measures.

"You like the tattoos?" Frank asked.

Gerard flushed, realizing he'd probably been staring, but Frank didn't seem to mind. He looked proud of them. Gerard nodded.

"You ever gonna get some?"

Gerard laughed, "Oh, I couldn't. I'm deathly afraid of needles."

Frank stared at him amusedly. 

"Oh, come on, you can laugh at me," Gerard said.

"I don't think I can, considering I lose my shit when a spider comes near me."

Gerard laughed, "Spiders, really?"

"Hey, fuck off!" Frank said through fits of laughter.

They glanced at each other with sparkling eyes before Gerard averted his gaze, flustered.

"Aw, fuck," he muttered, staring at his phone.

"Everything alright?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, it's just that my brother was supposed to tow my car for me because I don't have winter tires and the window is frozen shut, but he has to go to some work banquet and won't be able to help."

Frank smiled, "Oh, I have a line in my trunk, I'll tow it for you!"

"Oh, you really don't have to," Gerard fumbled.

"Please, I insist. I promise I'm not an axe murderer."

Gerard flushed as he realized he probably came across as paranoid, but he was really just trying to not spend time in such close proximity to Frank in order to reduce his chances of something unfortunate happening, but he wasn't too keen on saying, "Oh, I'd rather you not tow my car because my overexcited friend may try to execute a prison break out of my pants," so Gerard just said, "You do seem pretty suspicious."

Frank laughed, "Come on, I'll even make you some hot chocolate."

Gerard smiled, "What a kind murderer you are, making me a hot beverage before stabbing me to death."

Frank shook his head, "Oh no, I wouldn't do that. It's too messy. I would just fill a syringe with air and stab it between your toes, kills pretty effectively and shows up as a heart attack on an autopsy. Almost no evidence could be traced back to you."

Gerard sucked in a nervous breath, but Frank just smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I got that from Tumblr."

Gerard laughed, the tension easing from his chest as Frank jumped off his chair, "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Gerard was seated in the passenger seat of Frank's car, his own car hooked up to the back securely, as Frank reassured him five times already. No, it would not break loose on the free-way, you worry too much.

Frank led him onto his porch, cursing as he fumbled with the key, trying to push it through the nearly-frozen lock. Finally, the door gave way, swinging open as a blast of warm air greeted Gerard from inside the house.

Frank shooed him in eagerly, shutting the door behind him and shaking sporadically, "Agh, it's so cold out there!"

Gerard giggled, shaking his head as he pulled off his scarf, hanging it over the radiator and stepping out of his boots. Frank took his jacket for him, stripping off his own winter gear in record time.

"Let's go to the living room, yeah?" Frank said, and Gerard followed him in there, sitting on the plush beige couch.

Gerard checked his phone anxiously. Mikey had said he could pick him up from Frank's after his banquet, and Gerard wanted to make sure that was still an option. He knew Mikey was going to continue to bombarde him with questions on if Frank was his boyfriend or anything once he got in the car, but Gerard really needed a ride home.

Frank fucked with the fireplace, trying to start a flame, he cussed under his breath for a good five minutes, jean-clad ass to Gerard's face the entire time, which he tried not to stare at. Frank wore a studded pink belt, which somehow only made him hotter.

Finally, a fire roared to life, "Yeah, motherfucker!" Frank cheered, earning a giggle from Gerard. Frank was funny. And cute. And funny.

"You wanna watch a horror movie while we wait for your brother?" Frank smiled.

Gerard nodded eagerly, he loved horror movies and was glad for the distraction. Maybe the movie would take his mind off of the heat that surrounded his entire body and only seemed to magnify every time Frank was near.

"Be right back!" Frank grinned like a child, running to the kitchen. Gerard aimlessly checked his emails while he waited.

Frank returned with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows and a giant bowl of popcorn, setting them down on the table as he flipped through the different movies, deciding on Halloween.

They settled in on the couch, pressing play as the moved the popcorn in between them, sipping their hot chocolate as the movie started to roll onto the screen. 

Gerard had a hard time watching the movie, and often found himself watching Frank instead. His fluffy hair was all messed up from the wind, and Gerard found it incredibly fucking hot. Like sex hair.

Jesus, Gerard, stop! he scolded himself.

He went to go reach for some popcorn at the same time as Frank, their fingers brushing together. Gerard felt the heat rise to his cheeks, Goddammit.

"My popcorn, motherfucker," Frank joked, making Gerard feel infinitely more relaxed. 

He had almost completely focused on the movie when Frank said, "You know, if you're scared, you can always come closer to me. I'll protect you."

There was a slight joking tone to his voice, but Gerard also thought it was an open invitation from the way he looked at him.

"I'm not scared," Gerard giggled.

Frank cocked his eyebrow, stretching with a groan as his shirt rode up on his stomach a bit, revealing more of his amazing tattoos.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit scared," Gerard said, moving closer to Frank.

Frank put his arm around him, "That's more like it."

Gerard was pretty fucking content. He was watching a good horror movie in the arms of a really nice, really hot guy in the middle of a snowstorm, eating popcorn. He could have just sat there for hours, Frank seemed to have other ideas, however.

He shifted his position, using his chest to push Gerard down against the couch, hands pressed flat to his chest as he hovered his mouth above Gerard's, "I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?" he murmured.

The consent just made this ordeal even sexier to Gerard, and he nodded fervently, "Yes, that's more than okay."

Frank smirked, connecting their lips together, moving his over Gerard's softly at first, agonizingly slow, then slipped his tongue in unprecedentedly, Gerard's tongue mimicking his actions, the slide of saliva between the two of them making soft sounds throughout the room.

Frank's tongue pushed Gerard's down, gaining control of the kiss, biting down on Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard let out a pained giggle, but it was followed by a soft sigh as Frank flicked his tongue over the small cut he had made.

Frank nuzzled against Gerard's neck, nipping at his jawline and then dragging a flat tongue across the quickly-bruising marks he left.

"F-fuck why does that feel so good?" Gerard asked breathily, his body tingling amazingly even though Frank had hardly touched him.

Frank laughed, the vibrations travelling through Gerard's throat where Frank's mouth was still connected, "Are you a virgin, Gerard?"

Gerard reacted immediately, almost offended at the question, "What? No! It's just never felt like this."

Frank pulled away a minute, gazing down at Gerard amusedly, "When was the last time you got laid?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you got laid, dumbo? I mean, assuming you know what sex is, or is this whole thing alien to you?" Frank giggled.

Gerard flushed a deep pink, "I know what sex is, dumbass. And...high school," he muttered.

Frank cocked an eyebrow, "And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard. How did you manage?" Frank gaped. 

And he thought three months was a long time, at this point already having started to pity himself pathetically.

"I don't know?" Gerard moaned, covering his eyes with his hands and trying not to notice Frank's jean front against his own that had conveniently shifted there when Frank moved further away to look at Gerard, basically straddling him.

But Gerard's frustration soon melted away, being replaced with euphoric contentment as Frank's teeth began to nip at the soft skin of the hollow of his neck, sucking with zeal.

Gerard was really fucking content right there, Frank lapping and biting at his neck, his strong tattooed hands running up Gerard's soft, pale sides as Gerard focused solely on trying not to fucking explode with anticipation. But then Frank removed his mouth, and he couldn't help but let out a small sound of protest as he pulled away.

"Don't stop," Gerard pleaded, his voice cracking.

Frank chuckled, "Gerard, your neck is already in fucking shambles, it'll be completely stripped of skin if I keep at it."

Gerard groaned, "So be it, I have a big scarf for a reason."

Frank shook his head, leaning down and kissing one of Gerard's hickeys softly, starting to slide back up to his upright position, eyes and chest level with Gerard's as he purposefully brushed up against Gerard's jean front once to create delicious friction.

Gerard gasped slightly at the sensation.

"Oh my God," Frank said, tracing a hand down the side of Gerard's face, "you are so sensitive."

Gerard was about to full on beg Frank to do something, anything, when Frank tugged at the collar of his sweater, "Off," he said.

Frank was about to add, "only if you're okay with it," but judging by the way Gerard was practically ripping it off the minute Frank's words left his lips, he figured the answer was all in the body language.

Gerard's head got unfortunately caught in the sweater hole as he tried to take it off rapidly, and Frank snorted as Gerard fumbled clumsily with it, his bare tummy arching up as he tried to gain leverage over the clothing item.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's stomach, his thumbs rubbing small circles on it while he gently lifted the rest of the sweater over his head, his hair all askew as he looked at Frank, flustered and defeated.

Frank couldn't help but snicker, Gerard pouting in response, tugging at the hem of Frank's shirt, "Your turn."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows, "Someone's eager."

Gerard rolled his eyes, "I haven't been touched in years, get on with it and fuck me."

Frank swallowed hard at that, his jeans starting to get a little tighter, hands already feeling blindly for the bottom of his shirt, "Jesus, Gerard."

He tossed the shirt halfway across the room, sliding his hands over Gerard's now bare chest, leaning down to press his lips between Gerard's nipples.

"I thought you said no more of that," Gerard shot back.

"That was on your neck, dumbass. They're two separate things if you didn't know."

Gerard let out a quiet 'hmph,' "I know about basic anatomy!"

"Bet I know more," Frank challenged.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Gerard said, tilting his head up defiantly, maybe invitingly, considering the position.

Frank growled lowly, his tongue finding Gerard's nipples, erect from the cold and stimulation. 

"O-oh," Gerard whispered as Frank's tongue traced circles over it, his fingers brushing over the other at the same rhythm, "shit, why does that feel so good?"

"Mmm," Frank mused against his hot skin, "well, there's a lot of nerves around that area, and it's rarely touched, so it feels nice."

"Nerd," Gerard gasped as Frank's hands started to trail south.

Frank leaned over, his mouth finding Gerard's ear, "Won't be saying that when I'm sucking your dick."

Gerard would have said, "Try me," but his mind was too preoccupied with registering the fact that Frank's hands were working at his belt. 

Gerard looked at his arms, remembering the tattoos and drinking in the sight of more of them that had been exposed, groaning and leaning forward unwillingly, burying his face in Frank's shoulder and kissing at the side of his neck, where a scorpion tattoo was inked into it, grazing his teeth across it absentmindedly.

Frank let out a mix between a laugh and a sigh, his chest vibrating against Gerard's, "What are you doing, silly?"

"I like your tattoos," Gerard mumbled.

Frank shook his head, chucking, the belt coming loose, his fingers popping off the button, "You are so fuckin' weird."

Gerard let out a whine as Frank began to palm him through his tight jeans with the flat of his hand, "You're h-hot...oh my God."

Frank moved his hands to Gerard's sides, thumbs pressed firmly into his thighs as he began to rock against Gerard's semi-hard-on rhythmically. The sensation was vague due to the thick layer of denim standing in between them, but the it only made the friction harsher, forcing a cut off moan from Gerard's throat.

Frank traced his thumb over Gerard's lip, dipping it in his mouth ever so slightly, feeling the slide of saliva that was now lightly coating his digit, "You like that?"

Gerard nodded fervently in response, breathing laboured as his pants grew tighter and tighter, painfully so.

"Good, it gets better," Frank said huskily.

"Frank, p-please. Touch me, do something. It hurts," Gerard pleaded breathlessly.

Frank shifted back on Gerard's legs, pleased with the reaction he had gotten from him, and started to pull down Gerard's jeans, hovering slightly over Gerard's body so he could pull them off his socked feet.

Frank licked a stripe down Gerard's soft stomach, eyes shifting upward to meet Gerard's as he traveled further south. He tugged down the waistband of Gerard's boxers with his teeth, the flat of his next flush against Gerard's dick for a hot minute.

"Jesus," Gerard groaned as Frank tossed them aside somewhere, probably with the pants and the shirt no doubt.

A loud scream came from the t.v, and Gerard turned his head to look at what was happening in the movie, forgetting about Frank for a minute until he felt his mouth brush against his inner thigh.

Gerard's leg jerked, his eyes torn violently away from the screen to watch Frank in this new position. Frank smirked, satisfied with the reaction as he lapped a few strokes on the inside of his thigh, not quite meeting where Gerard wanted him.

"Fucking tease," Gerard mumbled.

Frank smiled, looking pointedly at Gerard as he lifted his palm to his mouth, dragging his tongue across it wetly and provocatively, riling Gerard up. He was certain that he was going to pass out, considering half his body's blood had pooled straight into his dick by now.

Frank used the other hand to lift Gerard up, pulling him into his lap. Gerard gasped as his legs automatically wrapped around Frank's waist, the friction of Frank's jeans rubbing against his hard-on, prompting a small moan to escape from the back of Gerard's throat.

Frank brought his spit-lubricated hand down to Gerard's aching cock, stroking it slightly, still teasing him. But after seeing Gerard's flushed cheeks and the way his mouth was hung open in an 'o' shape, Frank decided he looked too fucking hot to keep making him wait, tightening his grip on his base, keeping a rhythmic pace as he stroked him determinedly.

Gerard moaned loudly, head falling against Frank's shoulder as pleasure overtook his body that had been under-stimulated for years. Every little touch Frank made sent him nearly over the edge.

Frank breathed hotly near Gerard's ear, which was covered by tangles of his jet black hair, keeping a firm grip on him most of the time, but loosening it up every third stroke, trailing his fingers on the underside of his cock, then squeezing again as his hand returned.

Gerard was making all kinds of obscene sounds, squeaking and pleading and mewling as Frank kept up with his expert stroking.

"F-fuck Frankie...so fucking good, oh my God!" Gerard whimpered as Frank suddenly added the action of tracing his calloused thumb over the head, rubbing the slit roughly, flicking his wrist each time he slid back up.

Pre-come started to leak out of Gerard, which Frank spread around the head as he continued to thumb over it.

"F-Frank, I'm gonna..."

Frank quickly removed his hand, resting them on Gerard's waist, "No you won't, not yet."

Gerard whined in frustration, his hips automatically bucking against Frank's jeans in search for any friction or contact. Frank tightened his grip, bringing Gerard's thrusts to a halt.

Gerard whimpered, he'd be so fucking close.

"I know, you'll thank me later," Frank assured him stroking his hair.

Gerard leaned into the touch gratefully, humming happily as Frank pet his hair. If he wasn't still sporting a huge boner, pre-come leaking all over Frank's nice black jeans, he would even say it was innocent.

Frank slipped a finger in Gerard's mouth, which he took with a smirk, deciding to have some fun with Frank for the little stunt he pulled. He licked at them innocently, Frank slipping in a second, then a third. 

Gerard tilted his neck, setting his plan in action. Rolling his eyes up to meet Frank's, he sucked harshly, mouth moving up and down the three digits, tongue gliding across the underside of them. Gerard let out a soft noise of pleasure, which Frank responded with a breathy, "Fuck," removing his fingers and easing Gerard off his lap, standing up and beginning to walk away.

"I'll be back," Frank said hurriedly, running up the stairs.

Gerard smiled proudly, that had only been part one of his plan. Shifting on the couch, he kept his ears keen for the sounds of Frank beginning to make his way down the stairs, rustling sounds accompanying the soft thuds of his footsteps.

Gerard let his eyes flutter shut and mouth fall open, beginning to move his hips at a steady pace back and forth.

Frank descended down the stairs, eyes locking with Gerard's, who had just begun fluttering open as he rutted into the couch, soft gasps and whines spilling from his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard," Frank groaned, rushing over there at record speed, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

Frank pulled Gerard into his lap, crying out hoarsely as Gerard's lower half brushed again his still-clothed one.

Gerard shifted off Frank's lap, sliding down his body until he sunk his knees into the plush carpet, kneeling in front of Frank. Frank cocked an eyebrows equal parts amused as he was curious.

Gerard began to undo Frank's thick leather belt, thinking of all the things he could do with it if this ever happened again in a circumstance where they had more time. He unbuttoned Frank's jeans, practically ripping them off.

Frank sighed as his pants fell to the ground, being discarded as Gerard tossed them aside.

Gerard took off his boxers, getting straight to the point, much to Frank's contentment. But instead of wrapping his lips around his cock, Gerard's mouth found Frank's stomach, licking and suckling at the two dove tattoos that were inked into his skin.

"So...fucking...hot," Gerard said, desperately tonguing over them.

"What, do you have a tattoo kink or something?" 

Frank groaned as Gerard licked down the stripe of hair that led south, Gerard looking up at him teasingly before taking him in his mouth.

To say Frank was taken aback was a fucking understatement. In one go, Gerard had swallowed from the head all the way to the hilt without gagging once, looking as content as ever as if he fucking sucked dick for a living.

Frank moaned embarrassingly loud, tilting his head back, mouth formed in an 'o.' But as Gerard continued to suckle, hands finding the underside and stroking him each time his mouth retreated, tongue pressed flat against the slit, Frank used all his willpower to refrain from thrusting his head back so he could watch Gerard.

And boy, did Gerard ever give him a show.

Gerard moved faster now, bobbing his head, never once breaking contact with Frank's eyes. He looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, his black hair falling over them, which Frank pushed away absentmindedly, groaning as Gerard reached the base again.

Gerard's pink lips were slick and wet with saliva, which Frank brushed his thumb against before his hands grew too shaky to even move. 

Frank tugged at Gerard's hair, trying not to thrust forward, until he let his eyes flutter open, seeing Gerard fucking taking it and looking obscene, palming himself with the hand that wasn't holding him upright.

Frank couldn't hold back anymore, fucking Gerard's mouth with rapid, shuddering thrusts. Gerard just kept in synch, moaning around him, which threw Frank over the edge.

Frank let out a strangled, very loud moan that seemed to echo through the room, coming as Gerard just took it.

His breath came in gasps, glancing down at Gerard who had removed his mouth from around the dick, but was lapping at the white fluids that had come out of it.

Frank shook, eyes rolling to the back of his head, "J-Jesus fuck, Gerard."

Gerard just giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Are you all worn out already, Frankie?"

Frank shook his head, "Oh, Hell no. Get over here, fucker, I'm not done with you."

Gerard's eyes widened, attention piqued at the gruffly-spoken words. Before he could say anything, Frank grabbed him, pulling him up and pinning him against the couch, hovering over top of him.

"Is this okay?" Frank asked, "I want to go further, but if you don't, that's perfectly fine. We can just cuddle and watch movies, you already have done such a great job."

Gerard purred at the praise as Frank's hand gently stroked down the side of his face, "We can do both."

Frank grinned, "Yes we can."

Frank pressed kisses across Gerard's hot skin, pressing his fingertips to Gerard's mouth again, which had gone dry since the spontaneous, unprecedented blowjob.

Gerard lubricated them, sucking gently until Frank decided they were wet enough, hand tracing circles on Gerard's thigh as he traced his finger along the outside of Gerard's entrance.

"This might hurt a little," Frank warned.

Gerard laughed, "I...I think I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

Frank paused a minute, making the connection, "Oh, so you're more naughty than I thought, Gerard," he smirked.

"You have no idea, ohhhh," Gerard trailed off as Frank stuck his finger in, moving it in and out slowly. Gerard raised his hips off the couch, crotch meeting Frank's for a hot moment, increasing the enjoyment.

Frank couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so immature," Gerard pouted.

Frank added a finger, Gerard wincing slightly at this one, but not crying out in pain or anything. It was only slightly uncomfortable.

By the third finger, it started to really hurt, Gerard groaning a little as Frank kissed his chest, reassuring him. Soon, the pain subsided, and Gerard was moaning once again.

"M' ready," Gerard panted, "fuck me."

Frank smirked, removing his fingers, "and what's the magic word?" 

"Please," Gerard pleaded hoarsely, voice wrecked from the blowjob.

Frank pulled on the condom after ripping the packet open, squirting cold lube on it, groaning slightly as he worked it up and down his still-sensitive length. 

He shifted lower down on Gerard's body, lining himself up with Gerard's entrance. He kept his grip tight on Gerard's shoulders, looking up at him for confirmation before pushing in.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Gerard cried, nails raking into the couch as he scurried backward, pain shooting up his spine. 

Frank rubbed his arms, "Shhh, just give it a minute."

Frank stayed there, hovering over Gerard, looking at him to gauge his reaction. Finally, Gerard's muscles relaxed, his facial expressions becoming calmer.

"Move," he instructed.

Frank nodded, grunting as he started to get a rhythm going, pulling back slowly and then thrusting back in, making sure to be relatively gentle so he didn't hurt Gerard. It was difficult, considering he was dying to thrust faster, the pressure getting him off and having no literal pain in the ass to undermine that sensation.

Gerard's breaths grew more shallow as the pain started to ebb away, pleasure taking it's place. 

Frank frowned in concentration, tugging on his lip ring with his slightly pointy canine tooth, taking a different angle in hopes of finding a certain special spot.

"It should be somewhere around here," he muttered.

Suddenly, Gerard snapped his head back, practically falling off the couch as he squirmed with sheer fucking pleasure.

"F-fuck what was that?! Do that again," he pleaded.

Frank knew he should probably just listen to Gerard, after all, he had already gone through the initial pain and Frank's never ending teasing, a gentleman would give him what he wanted right then and there.

But Frank was not a gentleman.

"Beg for it," he said, slowing his hips, biting his bottom lip hard, his stomach coiling with an urge to keep fucking going, oh God.

Gerard moaned in frustration at the loss of movement, "P-please Frank."

"Please what?" he said lowly, moving his hands further south teasingly. 

"Please..." he said, cutting off with a gasp as Frank gripped him tightly, "please..." he reiterated, not able to form proper sentences in his overly-turned on state.

Frank's calloused hands brushed agonizingly slow over his hard, swollen cock that was beginning to really hurt from the lack of release he so desperately craved.

Finally, he found the words, "Please, Frank. Fuck me."

Frank smiled triumphantly, leaning down to Gerard's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you so hard until you cry out my name, legs shaking?"

Gerard moaned helplessly, hands finding their way down to push Frank's hand tighter around him, "Yes, please, yes, oh God."

That was all Frank needed to hear. He unstuck himself from Gerard's heaving, sweaty chest and thrust in hard, hitting the prostate dead on.

Gerard let out a whine, nails clawing desperately at Frank's back, leaving large pink lines. Frank moaned at the burning sensation and pulled back, gripping Gerard's soft thighs roughly and slamming back in.

He was so fucking turned on by Gerard's little gasps and whimpers that he decided  to give him even more pleasure. He swiped the rough pad of his thumb over the slit before trailing his hand lower and wrapping it around the base of his cock.

He began stroking him in time with his thrusts, Gerard moaning uncontrollably, spitting muffled curses as his eyes lolled back, his Adam's apple pulsing in his throat as he shook.

"Frank, I'm gonna...hngh," he said desperately.

Frank was close too, "Come on, baby. Come for me."

Gerard instead wrapped his legs around Frank's back, giving him easier access and helping him go deeper, hips bucking up into Frank's tightly-closed hand, almost sobbing from the stimulation.

Gerard finally reached his climax, eyes fluttering closed, open mouth uttering a final choked groan before he shot out, come starting to spill over into Frank's hand.

"Yeah, motherfucker," Frank groaned, coming right after.

They lay there, panting a minute before Frank pulled out, tossing the condom aside and laying back on Gerard, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. 

"That was...fucking amazing," Gerard breathed out.

Frank kissed his neck, lapping at the hickeys that had risen to the surface in their throws of passion, "I'll say, baby. You're so fucking hot. I could fuck you all day."

Gerard gasped, a nervous giggle bubbling up in his throat, "I wish you could."

Frank brushed his hands over Gerard's thighs, "Well, if you wanted to make this more than a one time thing..."

"Please?" Gerard said too quickly for his liking.

Frank laughed.

"I mean...yeah, maybe," Gerard muttered, trying to play it cool.

Frank leaned up, pressing his nose against Gerard's, "You are so fucking dorky," he murmured, brushing their lips together and planting a slow, soft kiss on them.

Gerard blushed, laughing, "You do realize you're currently leaning directly in my cum, right?"

Frank quirked his eyebrow, "Guess I'll have to change that then."

Gerard was expecting him to get off, maybe toss him a washcloth or something, but this motherfucker just slunk down and started lapping at Gerard's thighs and stomach, not breaking eye contact with him.

Gerard let out a broken moan, surprising himself, which Frank responded to by taking his length into his mouth, tongue lapping up whatever fluid remained. 

The soft sounds of his mouth made Gerard twitch in his mouth, Frank shooting him a questioning look as he tried not to buck up further into it.

"I-I'm sensitive," Gerard defended himself. After all, he'd not gotten action in years, let alone as good as this.

Frank dipped his head lower, sucking harshly a few seconds before popping off, leaving a few kitty licks on his dick before wiping the back of his mouth.

"Guess we'll just have to do that again soon," Frank grinned.

"Yeah, like really soon," Gerard answered quickly.

Frank laughed, picking up Gerard's buzzing phone from the table and shaking it pointedly, "Looks like your brother's calling you,"

Gerard groaned, taking the phone, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, as if Frank didn't just fuck him senseless. 

"Hey Mikes."

"Hey, Gerard. I'm on my way, be ready," he said.

"Cockblock," Frank mouthed, rolling his eyes.

Gerard snorted, "See you, Mikey."

"I mean it Gerard, you better be ready. The roads are killer out there, and if I die trying to pick your dumb ass up, I'll come back from the grave and bitch slap you."

"Fine, fine!" Gerard said, ending the call before his annoying brother could add further input.

Frank looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I swear, he's like my mom sometimes," Gerard sighed.

"Am I like your daddy then?" Frank said, bursting out into hysterics, "I'm sorry, I had to."

Gerard flushed, rolling his eyes, "You know what? After that, I'm not gonna even protest."

"After what exactly?" Frank smirked, "care to go into more details about this tale? I'm not sure I know of it, better tell me just to make sure. In excruciating detail."

Gerard smacked his arm, pushing him off and getting up, "Don't start, I don't think my brother would appreciate me answering the door buck ass naked."

"Maybe I will, though. I'll tell him this is a nudists club," Frank cracked.

Gerard scoffed, "Frank, stop that! You're gonna scare him away."

Frank grinned, shrugging, tossing him his clothes and reluctantly pulling his own on. They sit on the couch, horror movie credits rolling as Mikey finally knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Frank calls, jumping up and standing by the door, eyes trained playfully at Gerard as he imitated undoing his belt in reference to the nudist threat he made earlier.  

"Don't you dare," Gerard warned.

Frank grinned, opening up the door part-way, so Mikey didn't see that the room was in ruins, making the connection. Gerard hopped up from the couch, self-consciously brushing his jeans and meeting Mikey by the door, who was bundled up in a parka and a beanie covering his straight hair falling over his wiry glasses.

Frank held out a tattooed hand, "I'm Frank," he said, "and you must be Mikey, correct?"

Mikey shook his hand, and Gerard made a face. If only Mikey knew exactly where Frank's hands had been earlier that night.

He couldn't help but admire how respectful and attractive Frank was right there. A gentleman ninety percent of them time and a madman the other ten, it was perfect.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mikes. Start the car," Gerard said.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you, Frank. I'll be seeing you around?"

Frank smiled, casting a sideways glance at Gerard, "Hopefully."

Gerard added quickly, "You will be."

"Great," Mikey said, walking down the steps, "Gerard you better be out here in two minutes or—"

"Or you'll beat my ass, I know."

Frank laughed at the exchange, turning to Gerard once Mikey was out of view, "So, you've got my phone number?"

Gerard nodded, smiling to himself. He got a cute boy's number! ...And then some.

"Perfect!" Frank grinned, seemingly as happy as Gerard, "I expect to hear from you."

"Trust me, you will," Gerard laughed, rubbing at his pink nose as snow began to fall.

"Rad," Frank murmured, still sporting a cheesy grin.

"I'll see you later?" Gerard said hopefully, rocking on his feet.

"Definitely."

Gerard went to go leave when Frank stopped him, a hand on his arm, "Wait, you forgot something."

He leaned in a pressed a chaste, sweet and chilly kiss on his pink lips, brushing his fingers over his hair feather-soft. 

Gerard blushed furiously, looking down at his feet.

Frank tilted his chin up with one finger, "I'll see you soon, sugar."

Gerard was practically glowing as he slipped into the passenger seat of Mikey's car, who was obliviously looking at his chequebook, filing something or other.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Gerard said with a grin.

Mikey pulled out of the driveway, Gerard waving back at Frank before Mikey turned the bend. Gerard sighed contentedly, leaning back in his seat.

"He seems nice," Mikey said, "he's a great friend, taking in your dumb ass in this weather."

Gerard laughed a little too hard, "Friend...yeah."

He avoided Mikey's analytical gaze as he tried to figure out what Gerard was thinking, Gerard pressing his nose against the car window, watching the snow fall.

He was wrong as a kid; being on the naughty list wasn't all that bad after all.

He couldn't wait to see Frank again.


End file.
